Aijin Incubus: The Continuation
by fubukifangirl
Summary: This is based on the yaoi manga Aijin Incubus/Mister Mistress. The day comes closer to when Rei will finally fully make Fujimaru his and Fujimaru is dreading that day. His dreams are not helping either. What will happen?


**CHAPTER ONE: The Dream**

"_Now Fujimaru, get on your knees like a good puppy." _

_Fujimaru wanted to protest but he could seem to get any words out. Obediently, he sank to his knees while his brain was rebelling. _

_Rei, the incubus who had recently made his life an erotic nightmare, was standing in front of him, holding a riding crop and grinning seductively, with a touch of sadism. He was wearing shiny black leather pants and his black shirt was open, exposing his well sculpted chest._

_Now Rei slowly unzipped his pants, as Fujimaru watched with fear. Rei pulled his pants down and pulled them off, exposing his huge cock, which Fujimaru referred to as the "Angry Demon King". Rei pulled Fujimaru's head towards his cock._

"_Now Fujimaru, take it in your mouth, pleasure yourself. You remember last time, don't you? Everything I feel, you feel as well."_

_Fujimaru did remember. Rei's telepathic penis. Fujimaru slowly took the huge cock in his mouth, shuddering as he felt the pleasure in his own cock. Rei sighed softly and lightly rubbed Fujimaru's back with the riding crop._

_Fujimaru closed his eyes as he focused on taking Rei's cock down his throat, the way Rei liked it. He was getting close to orgasm himself. He had always been quick to come and this time would be no exception. He groaned around Rei's cock as Rei stroked Fujimaru's hair._

_Just as Fujimaru was about to come, Rei roughly pulled Fujimaru's head away by the hair. "Enough" Rei breathed. Fujimaru whined in displeasure at being denied release. Rei smirked and whispered, "Don't worry Fujimaru, we are just beginning."_

_Fujimaru suddenly found himself on his hands and knees with his hands and feet cuffed to the floor. He had no idea how he got there. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened in terror. Rei was behind him, lightly stroking his cock, which had doubled in size so that it the same width as a baseball bat. Fujimaru struggled to get out of the cuffs but it was all in vain._

"_Now Fujimaru, are you ready?" Fujimaru struggled to scream no but his voice refused to work. Rei was closing in and all Fujimaru could think of was that Rei was finally going to fuck him to death, just as Aira had said._

_Before he could think, he felt Rei's huge demonic cock press against his entrance. The last thing Fujimaru experienced was an agonizing bolt of pain and Rei tore into him and he screamed._

Fujimaru woke up in his bed, bolting upright screaming. He looked around his room wildly and then down at himself, his heart pounding and drenched in sweat. After realizing he wasn't in fact being torn apart by Rei's cock, he started to calm down and breathe easier.

A knock on his door startled him so that he nearly screamed again but he managed to stifle it in time.

"Big Brother!" his little brother Minato cried, "Are you okay?!"

Fujimaru breathed a sigh of relief. He had been afraid it would be Rei. "I-I'm fine Minato!" he replied in a falsely cheery voice. "Just had a bad dream."

"Ok, mom has just finished cooking breakfast and she says to wash up and come on down. Rei's already down too". Fujimaru groaned, not wanting to face Rei.

Fujimaru quickly got dressed and went to the bathroom and washed his hands and face and combed his hair. He was glad today was Saturday and he only had a half day at school. He thought he might go back to sleep when he got home, considering how utterly tired he felt.

Fujimaru walked into the dining room. Rei greeted him with a slight nod as he went back to sipping his coffee. Fujimaru averted his eyes quickly as he sat down at his usual place at the table. Rei raised an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with Fujimaru today.

Fujimaru quickly ate his breakfast, avoiding looking at Rei. Rei was beginning to piece together that the boy had a dream about him and he grinned to himself. Fujimaru could avoid him all he wanted but Rei would eventually get it out of him.

Fujimaru shuddered, suddenly certain that Rei was staring at him. He quickly excused himself and grabbed his books and saying goodbye to his mom and Minato, quickly fled out the door and towards his school.


End file.
